A Hat and a Tackle Box
by QueenGen
Summary: What Draco does for Love. Slash. HD. Fluffy, Crack-ish, and Muggle Tents. One-shot.


**Title:** A Hat and a Tackle Box

**Disclaimer:** This is not my property, but that of JK Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etc.

**Warning:** Slash. Fluffy. Crack-ish quality. Unbeta'd. Mentions of sex. Foul Language. Characters are a bit OOC.

**Pairing: **H/D

**Summary: **What Draco does for love.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another silly one from me. I'm not sure what inspired this, since I'm reading Crime and Punishment which has absolutely nothing to do with this. Good book though. Not that I'd know, I only read one page. Ahem, nevermind. Without further ado:

**A Hat and a Tackle Box**

Draco was not a happy camper, literally.

"Harry, how did you convince me to do this whole camping thing again?" he asked for possibly the seventh time that morning. Harry was a bit busy ignoring him as he put up the tent.

"It didn't really take too much, dear," the other said off-handedly as he inspected his work. Draco thought about it a moment and realized that this was very true; it hadn't taken much at all. Since when had he become soft? He glanced up from the forest floor at Harry for a moment. Right, it happened when he had a gorgeous man for a boyfriend. He went back to sweeping away the pine needles from the dirt with a long stick.

"Still," Draco protested. "I'm not meant for the outdoors," he said, his nose already feeling a bit stuffed. "And why did you choose to go now? It's nearly December. Isn't summer supposed to be the time you go camping?"

"That's when most people go, yes," Harry agreed, now that he was done with the tent, he went back to their rented car and rooted through the trunk. He was searching for something, Draco supposed, but the blonde didn't much care what he was looking for. "But now there aren't any bugs," Harry pointed out.

Draco scoffed. "Yeah, they're all off someplace _warm_." Harry didn't seem affected by Draco's logic however. The dark haired man made a sudden noise and took out what he had been looking for. There were two things, one was a long stick with string on it, and another was a big plastic box. Draco blinked. "You're fishing? Aren't all the fish dead?"

"Of course not," Harry replied, checking everything and nodding in approval of the state of his fishing rod and tackle box. He laid them against the car and then reached in for two bundles, their sleeping bags. Draco still wasn't satisfied.

"How long are we here for anyway?" Draco asked. Harry stepped into the tent, so Draco peered inside it. It looked rather cramped. "Wait, where's the kitchen and the beds? Where's everything?"

"We don't need all of that. This is a muggle tent," Harry explained. Harry seemed to finally notice Draco with the lengthy, pregnant silence that was left in his explanation's wake. He turned around to see Draco gaping like a fish. Turning back around, he counted to three before the expected verbal explosion came forth from Draco.

"A _muggle _tent?! Are you bloody bonkers?! Are you off your gourd? I thought, okay so we're going camping, at least I'll be able to stay in the tent and read in comfort. But no! Of course I was wrong, because I'm with Harry Bloody Potter, the man that can make any situation impossible!" Draco proceeded to stomp out of the tent and towards the car. Thankful that the passenger side was unlocked, he opened the door and went inside; he slammed it once he was completely in the car. That was it, he was just going to stay in this car until the whole trip was over, and Harry could just deal with it. He turned his head away from the other side of the car to stare petulantly out the window when he heard the door of the driver's side open.

It was quiet for a few seconds after the other door shut. Draco remained persistently silent. "Draco," Harry began but the blonde merely harrumphed and crossed his arms tightly in front of his chest. "Draco, come on, look at me." Draco refused to comply with the request so Harry sighed and reached over, and took the other's chin with his hand that was in a worn-leather glove, and turned the other's chin so it would face him. Draco's gray eyes stared at the key chamber of the car instead of at the other man until Harry ducked into his line of vision. Finally, Draco sighed and looked pointedly at Harry in irritation. "Come on, babe, it won't be that bad," Harry cajoled.

Draco snapped back," Yes it will be and don't call me 'babe' when I'm mad at you." He felt his cheeks pink in frustration and watched the other's gaze soften.

"I can't even tell you how adorable you look right now, Draco," he said quietly. How dare he? Draco thought. He was most definitely not…well alright he was sort of cute. When Harry told him they were going camping and to bring warm things, he'd gone out to get a few things. He'd managed to buy another hat, after losing the one he'd had in third year, that had little strips that went down to cover his ears and two strings that tied around his neck that he left loose. It was a grey hat with a bit of blue, which matched his jacket which was equally as warm as his hat. He felt slightly less high-class in this outfit, but he thought it went very well with the theme of 'camping'. Blaise even convinced him to get some, well-fitting of course, flannels. When the whole outfit was put together with a pair of blue denims and tennis shoes, he looked rather ready for a camping trip. Well, actually he looked better for a camping trip photo shoot, but at least he was warm. But now he was warm, frustrated, and being called adorable. He was half tempted to take off his hat, but didn't in fear of having any dreaded hat hair. "I just want to wrap you up in my arms and hold you," Harry continued.

"Oh don't be so sappy," Draco replied, although he felt a little pang in his heart at the thought of his muscular, warm boyfriend holding him. Mmmmm. Harry seemed to catch how little force he had behind his remark because all the bastard did was smile his irresistible boyish smile at him and rub his cheek with the gloved thumb. "I'm still mad at you," Draco replied weakly, needing to find a way to fuel his anger again. He looked back at the tent and felt another bubbling of it and glared back at Harry.

Harry sighed. "Don't you want to know _why_ I wanted to go on a camping trip?" he asked. Draco scrunched his face up before finally nodding, ducking his face to look away. However, Harry once again caught his chin and brought him to look at Harry. Why did Harry do that? Draco wondered. Whenever he looked directly at the man, he always felt as if he'd have to comply with whatever Harry wanted, simply to keep that beautiful green gaze on him. Perhaps that's why Harry did it. He was a Slytherin yet.

The other leaned in and whispered, "I wanted to have some peace away from the Ministry and the Order and everything just to be with you. I didn't want to deal with Hermione's nagging, Ron's yelling, or any more Death Eater threats. I wanted you to find yourself in nature as peaceful as you can be, with a smile unmarred by guilt or oppression. I wanted to see you smile, truly smile, without a worry of how it might look. I thought camping, without magic, might help." Harry's breath warmed his ear and Draco felt a shiver but pulled away a little, still keeping his gaze on Harry.

"You're an idiot," Draco said quietly. "I am at peace, now." Draco reached for the hand on his cheek and held it in his own fleece gloved hands. "I don't have to worry about my father, or Voldemort, or anything like that anymore because I have you. You're the only one who can make me smile so much I feel my lips will tear at the stretch. You don't need a stupid tent or a fishing pole to do that. You do it everyday I'm with you."

Harry let out a small breath of excitement before pulling Draco's lips in for a kiss. It was slightly awkward due to the gears between them, but they ignored it in favor of more kisses. When they finally pulled away, Draco delighted in seeing Harry with flushed cheeks.

"There was another reason why I wanted to bring you out here," Harry admitted quietly. Draco looked up curiously. Harry smiled coyly. "I thought that-maybe-I mean at night it's going to get cold. And," Harry once again leaned in to whisper in Draco's ear, "I thought you might like testing how long sex could keep us warm?"

Draco blinked. "You mean that we'd be naked in a tent that's in the middle of the woods having sex to keep us warm?" Harry nodded. "And we'd probably have to have more than one round in order to keep us warm for long," Harry nodded again with his grin getting wider. Draco contemplated this. Then Harry sealed the deal with one final offer.

"And, I mean there might be snakes around and I could keep them away with Parseltongue," Harry added. Draco swallowed audibly.

"Would you be 'keeping these snakes away' all night then?"

"Multiple times, yes. You never know with those snakes."

"While we're having multiple rounds of hot sex to keep us warm?"

"Yes"

"In a muggle tent?"

"Of course"

Draco contemplated this for a moment. "I suppose I could handle that," he said, his voice sounding a bit strained. Harry couldn't help but notice that Draco made his own tent in his trousers. When they got out of the car, they stood beside each other for a moment before Draco made a noise.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, I'm feeling rather cold right now, actually," Draco remarked.

Harry grinned.

**Fin.**

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
